Es solo una niña
by haruno-fan
Summary: ..::Si tal vez, no estuviera casado, no se lo pensaría tanto el hecho de querer tirarse a la hija de su vecino.-"Sasuke… ¿Podrías cuidar a mi hija?"-.-"…Carajo."-pensó.-"Si, será un… placer."::..


**Summary:**..::Si tal vez, no estuviera casado, no se lo pensaría tanto el hecho de querer tirarse a la hija de su vecino.-"Sasuke… ¿Podrías cuidar a Sakura?"-.-"…Carajo."-pensó.-"Si, será un… placer."::..

**Declamier: **Naruto no me pertenece T-T De ser así, Sasuke sería todo mío *¬*

**Nota: **_**No **__**permito**_ que nadie tome mi historia y la publique en cualquier otro lado sin mi consentimiento ò.ó

**Advertencia: **Contiene (obviamente) lemon ^.^ Ya saben… a las personas susceptibles no les recomiendo leerla.

* * *

**..::Es solo una niña::..**

Capítulo 1

.

**Nuevos vecinos**

.

.

.

Los rayos del Sol se filtraban por el gran ventanal de su enorme casa, con pereza, se descubrió de las suaves sábanas de seda, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, estiró sus fuertes brazos y dio un largo bostezo, con una mano se despeinó aún más su rebelde melena azabache y por el rabillo del ojo miró la hora. Entrecerró sus orbes oscuros, _las 7 de la mañana_, pensó. Era un domingo, pero estaba acostumbrado a madrugar.

.

Sintió como algo se removía a su derecha y giró el rostro para encontrarse con su esposa, la cual aún se encontraba dormida, la miró detenidamente; sus piernas esbeltas que se veían perfectamente gracias a el pequeño y corto camisón de dormir lila, sus amplias caderas, su trasero firme, su cintura estrecha, sus grandes senos, y su hermoso rostro se encontraba completamente relajado, en una mueca que reflejaba una total y completa paz. De labios muy finos pero sensuales, de nariz recta, y debajo de sus largas pestañas se escondían unos hermosos ojos color caramelo, que resaltaban enormemente con su piel levemente bronceada.

.

-"Mph"-musitó, satisfecho de aquel ejemplar de mujer que tenía como esposa, siempre fue la envidia de todos los hombres, y esta, era la mayor razón.

.

-"Buenos días… Sasuke"-ronroneó con voz ronca, pero con un tono provocador, cuando por fin logró despertarse.

.

-"Hola"-le respondió sensualmente, inclinándose para besarla, y ella lo recibió más que gustosa.

.

-"Mm"-musitó, cuando él comenzó a contornear con sus manos uno de sus muslos. Elevó su pierna lo suficiente como para que Sasuke tuviera más accesibilidad adonde_ quisiera._ Justo cuando sus besos descendían hacia su cuello escuchan el ruido de una bocina.-"Mm, Sasu-ke… ¿Q-qué es eso?"-le preguntó entre el beso, completamente excitada.

.

-"No sé, ni tampoco me interesa."-le contestó, molesto por la interrupción, continuó con su tarea de besar el cuello de la mujer, hasta que otro ruidoso bocinazo rompió aquel aire a lujuria que había en el ambiente, transformándolo en uno de fastidio. Aún más molesto, se separó de la ojimiel y levantó el rostro para poder asomarse por la ventana. Logró divisar a un enorme camión de mudanzas que estaba estacionado justo en frente de la casa de al lado. El camionero se encontraba discutiendo con el conductor de una furgoneta que se había atravesado en su camino y no podía pasar por allí, razón por la cual estaba tocado la bocina.

.

Suspiró resignado a que no iba a poder tener relaciones que su esposa, al menos no con todo ese ruido allí presente. Le gustaba tener sexo sin tanto ruido alrededor.

.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto, su blanquecina piel resplandecía bajo el reflejo del Sol, marcando sus bien formados músculos. La mujer se lo devoraba con los ojos, Sasuke sonrió de lado, sin que ella lo viera, a sabiendas de las reacciones que provocaba en ella y en todas las mujeres. No era presumido, _no para nada_, solo… sabía cómo aprovechar todo esa belleza.

.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar; era un mensaje, tomó el aparato y observó la pantalla, comenzó a leer lo que decía sin prestarle la menor atención a lo que sea que su esposa estaba hablando.

.

-"¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en ir a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué te parece? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos."-sugirió, con un tono de esperanza en la voz.

.

-"Si claro, sería genial Amy."-le contestó distraídamente, sin saber de qué le estaba hablando realmente.

.

-"¿En verdad?"-dijo incrédula, incorporándose bruscamente. Su respuesta la había sorprendido. Ella estaba acostumbrada al típico: _"Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo, tal vez otro día." _Entendía que era un hombre muy ocupado, pero a veces _sospechaba_ que se lo decía para no tener que salir con ella.

.

-"¿E-eh? Sí… ¿De qué estamos hablando?"-

.

Amy frunció el ceño, e hizo una clara mueca de disgusto.

.

-"Sasuke"-gruñó, en modo de regaño. Él solo se encogió de hombros y la miró con ojos cansados; Amy podía llegar a ser muy bonita, pero era un _poco_ pesada.

.

-"Oh, vamos cariño, sabes que estaba bromeando."-le sonrió, ella le creyó. Además de bonita, y de ser un poco pesada, Amy era algo tonta. Pero bueno, no todo se puede en la vida.

.

Se levantó ella también un con paso elegante se acercó hasta él y le depositó un profundo beso en los labios, luego se separo y dijo.-"Iré a preparar el desayuno."-sonrió y una vez que salió de la habitación, la escuchó bajar por las escaleras.

.

Sasuke seguía mirando a la puerta… ido. **Siempre** en su vida sentía que le faltaba _algo_ pero no sabía _qué. _**Siempre** tuvo todo lo que quiso, venía de una buena familia y mujeres tenía de sobra. Una vez que llegó a una edad en la que sus padres decidieron que debía sentar cabeza y dejar de piratear, la mejor candidata al puesto fue Amy, y hasta ahora, no se había arrepentido de su decisión. _Hasta ahora…_

.

No sabía si era amor, cuando estaba con ella se sentía… "_bien"_, además de que era muy buena amante (_pequeño_ detalle). Era bondadosa, tenía personalidad y carisma, lograba entenderse con casi todas las personas y además era bonita. Lo tenía _**todo**_. Y por ello, la escogió.

.

Tomó algo de su ropa del armario, un camisa blanca mangas cortas un tanto transparente (era una época del año en que hacía mucho calor), unos bóxer negros y un pantalón de igual color; con paso tranquilo, se dirigió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

.

Al rato se escuchó el grito de Amy diciéndole que bajara a desayunar, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver al apuesto pelinegro que solo traía puesto sus pantalones, su bien formado torso se encontraba al descubierto y pequeñas gotas de aguas se escurrían marcando un recorrido desde el pecho, pasando por sus abdominales hasta perderse en el pantalón. Se pasó los dedos por su brillante melena azabache con tonos azulados, en un vano intento de peinarlos.

.

Pasó los brazos por las mangas de la camisa y luego se la abotonó, dejando desabrochado los tres primeros botones, que denotaban el principio de su pecho masculino.

.

No gastó más tiempo en su apariencia y decidió bajar de una buena vez ya que su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle por la falta de alimento. Cuando bajó las escaleras y llegó al gran comedor, vio a Amy poniendo los últimos toques en la mesa para tener un desayuno "perfecto". Si… Amy era un tanto… _**perfeccionista**_. Se ocupaba de que las servilletas estén dobladas en un _perfecto_ triángulo, que el mantel no tenga ni una sola mancha, que los huevos no se revienten, que el pan este cortados en _perfectas_ rodajas cada una del mismo tamaño, detalles _demasiado_ pequeños para que uno los tome en cuenta, pero a ella le importaba un pepino lo que los demás dijeran, siempre fue así y no iba a cambiar por la irrelevante opinión de cualquiera, bueno, cualquiera que no sea Sasuke, claro.

.

-"Sasuke, estoy horneando un pastel para los nuevos vecinos, tal vez deberíamos pasar a saludarlos, ya que seguramente aún no han conocido a nadie."-le dijo amablemente, esperando a que él la acompañe.

.

-"¿Es muy necesario?"-rogaba internamente porque dejara de insistir, no quería conocer a los "nuevos vecinos", es decir, tarde o temprano los conocería ¿no? Para qué desesperarse por conocer a un par de extraños con los que nunca intercambiaría más que un "hola" y "adiós"; porque sinceramente, él no era la persona más sociable del mundo.

.

Ella le hizo un puchero y le brillaron lo ojos.-"Vamos Sasuke, no seas amargado, será lindo ser los primeros en sociabilizar con ellos, deben sentirse muy solos."-Sasuke alzó una ceja.

.

-"Que se compren un perro."-dijo huraño, ella frunció el seño.

.

-"_Sasuke_… **tú** vas a ir."-le dijo con voz amenazante, cosa que a él no le movió ni un solo pelo.

.

Bufó molesto, demonios, él solo quería encerrarse en su oficina y terminar de hacer su trabajo. No quería salir a conocer a un par de desconocidos, era un hombre muy ocupado, no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces. Era muy _molesto._

_._

-"Sabes… debería charlar con tu madre sobre esto."-le dijo en tono casual, pero a la vez con un deje de maldad. ¿Olvidó mencionar que ella y su madre eran como uña y mugre? Bueno, era solo para que lo supieran. Cada vez que tenía un problema de este tipo, Amy llamaba a su madre y le contaba el mal papel que desempeñaba como marido. _"Sasuke no me presta atención…", "…creo que está interesado en otra."_ Y _"…no me saca ni a la esquina."_ Y un montón de estupideces que lo irritaban de sobremanera, no la culpaba del todo, sabía que no tenía e mejor humor del mundo, pero ella supuestamente tendría que saber la clase de persona que era él, después de dos años de matrimonio, le sorprendía que ella no se diera cuenta que… _**Uf…**_ le dolía la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, y se masajeó las sienes. Buscando paciencia.

.

-"De acuerdo, Amy."-le respondió lo más suave que pudo. Se levantó de la mesa, ya se le había ido el apetito a la mierda.-"Cuando termines de hornear ese pastel avísame y te acompaño a saludarlos, diez minutos; ni más, ni menos. Mientras estaré en mi oficina."-

.

Antes de darse la media vuelta hacia dicho cuarto la vio sonreír y dar pequeños saltitos, mientras la escuchaba decir por lo bajo: _"¡Sí! Lo logre." _

.

Pasó la siguiente media hora encerrado haciendo lo que restaba de su trabajo, tan concentrado estaba en mirar la pantalla del monitor y en lo que escribía que no notó cuando su esposa entró a la oficina.

.

-"Sasuke, ya estoy lista, ¡despega la vista de esa maldita máquina y date prisa!"-exclamó lo suficientemente cerca como para romperle el tímpano.

.

Él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros, haciéndola sentirse desnuda. Sasuke se regocijó de satisfacción cuando ella instintivamente tembló de deseo ante su ardiente mirada.

.

-"Sasu-ke, n-no."-dijo como pudo, ante la invasión de su espacio personal.-"A…aléjate."- quiso hacerse la difícil, para parecer más _inocente_, pero de _inocente_ no tenía **nada**. A Sasuke le molesta un poco eso, ¿para qué fingía algo que realmente no sentía? Cuando lo que quería era que la tomara salvajemente contra el escritorio.

.

La tomó por las caderas, y la apretó sabrosamente contra él. Acercó sus labios hasta los entreabiertos de ella y cuando los rosó, se alejó un poco para luego dirigirse hasta su oreja y susurrarle.-"Deberíamos irnos ¿no?"-dijo juguetón, mofándose de lo excitada que ella se había puesto, la pelirrubia gruñó frustrada.

.

-"Bien."-gruñó, media ofendida. Él solo sonrió de lado, arrogante. Era bastante divertido dejarla cachonda.

.

Ambos salieron de la casa pasando por el pequeño jardín que tenían delante de esta, Amy le gustaba tener el jardín delantero siempre impecable, el pasto esta verde y perfectamente cortado; además de que tenía un par de flores coloridas que alegraban la pintoresca casona.

.

Instintivamente la mirada de los dos se dirigió a la casa de al lado, lo suficientemente grande como para que una familia de cuatro personas pudiera vivir cómodamente. Era de color blanco y con un tejado rojizo, contrastaban perfectamente dándole un toque armonioso, largas y espinosas enredaderas se paseaban por las paredes y por las columnas que se alzaban frente a la puerta, antes de llegar a la misma había un par de escaleras de mosaico y a su lado dos bellas estatuas de mediana estatura, en forma de cisnes, que desplegaban grácilmente sus alas. Un espectáculo digno de ver, parecía que a la señora de la casa le gustaba mantenerla en buen estado. El jardín tampoco se quedaba atrás, había un caminito de piedras que llegaba hasta la entrada, dos grandes rosales ubicados de forma simétrica a cada lado del camino y cerca de las paredes, había unos hermosos y grandes árboles de cerezo, sus flores se mecían al compás del viento, como si fuera una danza. Era… bellísimo. Amy tuvo que cerrar la boca porque la sentía seca.

.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, vieron salir a una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color… ¿Rosa? Parecía más bien pelirrojo, pero era un poco más claro. Tenía ojos celestes y era de contextura delgada. La mujer al notar la presencia de dos extraños se giró a verlos y les sonrió energéticamente, en forma de saludo. Tanto Amy como Sasuke se quedaron mirándola, la primera pudo, vagamente, corresponder el saludo con la mano.

.

La ojiazul se acercó apresuradamente hacia ellos, y se paró justo a unos pasos de distancia.

.

-"¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser mis nuevos vecinos ¿no? Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Hanako Haruno."-dijo extendiendo la mano, la rubia estrechó su mano con la de la señora y también le sonrió.

.

-"Hola, me llamo Amy Uchiha y este es mi esposo, Sasuke Uchiha."-los presentó cordialmente. La pelirroja se quedó un rato mirándolos, tanto Sasuke como Amy se preguntaron si habían hecho algo malo, pero justo cuando iban a abrir la boca la mujer los interrumpió.

.

-"Oh pero que linda pareja hacen, los dos son bien parecidos y jóvenes, sí, un matrimonio muy joven."-recalcó lo último, pero en ningún momento eso sonó como una ofensa, incluso lo hizo parecer un alago.

.

-"Ah, eso"-rio simpáticamente.-"es verdad, nos casamos a los veintitrés, hace dos años atrás."-dijo muy feliz.-"Espero que el lugar sea de su agrado, en lo particular, a mí siempre me gusto mucho."-

.

-"Oh seguramente que sí, por suerte parece ser que nos tocaron buenos vecinos."-parecía realmente contenta de que tuviera a gente así viviendo al lado de su casa y aceptó agradecida el pastel que hizo la rubia. La mirada de la ojiazul se dirigió al costado del pelinegro, quien curioso se volteó para ver que observaba la mujer. A su lado había un hombre de cabello castaño y canoso, calculaba alrededor de cincuenta años, de ojos levemente achinados y de color jade, bastante más bajo que él y vestía también ropa muy ligera, traía una remera remangada hasta los codos, llevaba entre los brazos una caja que parecía muy pesada, de la frente del hombre resbalaban grandes gotas de sudor, su vestimenta se pegaba a su cuerpo y tenía el pelo pegajoso.

.

La palabra "amabilidad" no era algo que entrara en su diccionario; tal vez sintió un poco de lastima por ver a aquel hombre cansado y con los huesos viejos, que inmediatamente le arrebató la caja de los brazos sin su consentimiento. El hombre lo miró con una ceja alzada, entre sorprendido y ofendido, no le gustaba que alguien o considerara tan inútil como para cargar sus cosas.

.

-"Gracias hijo, pero puedo yo solo."-gruñó.

.

-"Oh Kenji, no seas huraño, deja al muchacho que te ayude, después de todo solo está tratando de ser amable."-lo regañó.

.

Sasuke se abochornó un poco, no le gustaba que la gente pensara que era un tipo solidario y considerado, esto estaba dañando su pose de chico malo; recompuesto, se enderezó en toda su esplendorosa altura, e intentó poner en su rostro la mueca más indiferente que pudo y con total desinterés le dijo.-"Sabe, si quiere puede hacerlo solo."-le extendió la caja, como si lo que llevara adentro pesara pluma. Hanako miró reprobatoriamente a Kenji quien solo alzó los hombros. Amy también miró de mala manera al Uchiha, por haber sido tan directo, y al igual que el pelimarrón, alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

.

Kenji suspiró resignado, si no aceptaba la ayuda del moreno seguramente su mujer le daría una severa reprimenda más tarde cuando los dos se fueran. Dejó que el Uchiha cargara con esa caja y él se dirigió a buscar otra un poco más pequeña que estaba cerca del camión.

.

Los dos, se miraron largamente, cada uno como si no se soportaran y luego, giraron la cabeza y bufaron, exasperados, Hanako rió y Amy se mordía el labio para no hacerlo ella también.

.

Mientras ellos se adentraban en la bella casa, las dos mujeres charlaban animadamente, hasta que luego ellos salieron, pero no tenían tan mala cara que como cuando entraron, pareciera que esos pocos minutos que estuvieron dentro las cosas se ablandaron un poco, pero solo un poco, porque ambos hombres eran muy orgullosos. Y ninguno iba a disculparse con el otro.

.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el camión que tenía las compuertas abiertas, escucharon el ruido de algunos pasos dentro del vehículo, Amy y Sasuke miraron interrogantes a la pareja, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó, Sasuke fue el primero en acercarse al camión para buscar otra caja y de paso, ver a la persona que estaba allí dentro, creyó que sería algunos de los de la mudanza, pero sus sospechas perdieron sentido cuando una manta de cabellos rosados estuvo a punto de caer del camión. Sasuke automáticamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar la fuerte caída, la caja que ella parecía cargar cayó al piso de manera estrepitosa, y seguidamente se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

.

Hanako ahogó un grito en su garganta, debido a la sorpresa y al espanto de que la caja se hubiera caído.

.

Los tres se acercaron hasta donde Sasuke sostenía a la menuda criatura. Porque para Sasuke la personita que cargaba en brazos, era la cosa más pequeña y tierna que había visto en sus veinticinco años de vida. Era una hermosa muchachita, de contextura física muy delgada, piernas torneadas pero flacuchas, aún así bellísimas, de caderas redondas y de vientre plano. No es que fuera un pervertido, pero con uno de sus brazos la sostenía por el trasero, un firme y redondo trasero; tenía una cintura tan diminuta que si apretaba un poco más su agarre temía que se partiera en dos, sus pechos cabían perfectamente en sus grandes manos, aunque el escote no permitía ver nada; él, desde esa distancia podía apreciar la plenitud de esos dos montes. Siguió subiendo la vista hasta la tersa y blanquecina piel de su cuello, por donde resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor que se perdieron por el escote del vestido. Su mirada se topó por fin con el bello rostro de aquel ángel, porque eso era, un ángel. Tenía unas facciones sumamente delicadas y armoniosas, labios carnosos y rosados, una nariz muy pequeña y respingada, su cutis era perfecto, ni una sola marca en su rostro, excepto unas adorables pecas que adornaban su rostro por la parte de la nariz y un poco en sus sonrosadas mejillas. _**Tan adorable**_. Notó que ella abría lentamente sus párpados y por entre medio de las largas pestañas distinguió un par de singulares y brillantes gemas de color jade. Tan vivaces y curiosos que lo dejaron _atontado_ por unos segundos, hasta que ella se removió un poco de su _posesivo_ abrazo. No supo hasta ese instante, que se había quedado mirándola como un completo _idiota_. La muchacha lo miraba curiosa, pero al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se _sonrojó, _Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se le cayera de los brazos, estuvo seguro de que estos le temblaban. Ella al notarlo, quiso bajarse, pensando que era porque le pesaba, y no porque era ella la que le causaba ese remolino de sensaciones que tenía en el estómago.

.

La dejó delicadamente en el suelo, provocando que su blanco vestido se deslizara por sus manos, al igual que esas largas y brillantes hebras rosadas que se escurrieron por entre sus dedos, fue algo tan íntimo pero a la vez tan imperceptible, que ella no lo notó, pero esa imagen, quedaría grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida.

.

La pequeña se giró para verlo, aunque tenía la cabeza agachada, estaba seguro de que lo miraba por entre el flequillo que le caía graciosamente en el rostro. Hizo una exagerada reverencia y Sasuke pudo escuchar por fin la voz de esa hermosa criatura.

.

-"A-arigatto."-susurró muy bajito, pero para él fue como si ella se lo hubiera gritado al oído, porque su voz quedó grabada en su mente, la escuchaba repetir una y otra vez esa única frase que salió de sus tiernos y jugosos labios.

.

_Oh Dios, __**Oh Dios**_**. **Esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

.

Vio como la pelirroja se abalanzaba hacia la muchachita y la abrazaba fuertemente, la niña abrió grande los ojos y correspondió con algo de timidez el abrazo. Su padre se sostenía con una mano el pecho, seguramente angustiado.

.

-"¡Sakura!"- gritó la mujer.

.

…_Sakura_, así que ese era el nombre de la niña. Era tan hermoso como ella.

.

-"…y ni hablar de el golpe que te pudiste haber dado, debes tener más cuidado mi niña."-regañaba Hanako, Sakura solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

.

-"L-lo lamento madre, n-no quise preocuparte, fue un accidente."-dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

Ella suspiró. Kenji habló.-"Vamos Hanako, al menos no le pasó nada malo."-quiso tranquilizarla, se veía que el matrimonio era muy sobreprotector con la chica. El castaño lo miró intensamente, como queriendo darle las gracias con la mirada, Sasuke entendió y asintió levemente con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

.

-"¡Gracias Sasuke!"-comentó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

Amy y Sasuke comprendían la preocupación de los padres, pero… _por favor_, no pasó nada malo, solo fue un pequeño tropezón y la chica ni se lastimó. ¿Por qué _tanta_ exageración? Tal ver por el hecho de que no eran padres no podían comprenderlo, pero aún así les pareció _demasiado_ amor.

.

Cuando Hanako se separó de una buena vez del abrazo, Sakura respiró profundamente, se había quedado sin aire. Luego dirigió su vista una vez más hasta el moreno y se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Pero Sasuke lo notó, y algo dentro de él se llenó de dicha.

.

-"Sakura, hija, te presento a nuestros vecinos, el señor y la señora Uchiha."-Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra mujer al lado del morocho. Abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras se trabaron el su garganta. Solo pudo emitir un casi nada audible _"mucho gusto". _A Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, no le agradó que presentaran a Amy como su esposa.

.

-"Me llamo Amy, cariño, y él es Sasuke, mi marido."-dijo con el pecho inflado y lleno de orgullo, como si fuera un trofeo.

.

Sakura la miró detenidamente, sin parecer grosera, era muy bonita, sin duda alguna era toda una mujer adulta, en comparación, ella se sentía prematura.

.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no entramos a tomar algo? Todo este tema de la mudanza me está dando dolor de cabeza."-

Amy aceptó la invitación, tomó a Sasuke de la mano, ya que parecía no querer cooperar, y lo adentró a la casa. Antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, el ojinegro se giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver que Sakura aún seguía ahí, de pie, como una estatua, lo miraba fijamente, perecía un poco triste, pero le sonrió, algo ausente, como dándole permiso para que siguiera con su camino. Y así lo hizo, lentamente, giró la cabeza, pero se quedó un rato allí parado, de espaldas a ella, mirando como Amy, Kenji y Hanako entraban por la cocina, si no fuera porque su mujer lo llamó para sentarse en la mesa, él hubiera seguido ahí parado.

.

¿Qué… qué era lo que tenía esa niña, que le estaba haciendo estragos en la cabeza?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Etto… jeje, hola ^^ Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, ya que estoy muy atrasada en ellas, pero, no se me ocurre como continuarlas, tengo un colapso mental, tengo muchas ideas nuevas para otros fics, pero no encuentro manera de seguir con los que ya tengo, escribo de a poco el cap que le sigue a cada uno, pero muy de a poco, porque quizá se me ocurre una pequeñez y después al rato me quedo seca ¬¬

Además, un razón MUY importante por la que no pude hacerlo es que... me compraron una omputaora nueva y... mis padres, desarmaron la computadora anterior, por lo que no teniá Internet y TODOs mis archivos estaban en la otra PC. Asi que... espero lo comprendan.

Ojalá disfruten de este nuevo fic y... agradecería mucho sus reviews ^^


End file.
